


Special

by Magz (sparklepocalypse)



Category: Black Hawk Down (2001)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Tiny Kurt is Tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklepocalypse/pseuds/Magz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for fanfic100 prompt #29: birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special

Mommy liked to tell Kurt the story of when he was tiny.  
  
From the moment he was born, Kurt had been different. He was a quiet little boy, not colicky like his sister, or energetic like his father had been. He stared up at the world with wide, unblinking eyes taking everything in.  
  
His mommy always told him he'd be special. She knew he'd be her smart boy. Do great things with his life. He was smart and gentle, she said, like a doctor.  
  
Just weeks before they were to move to Germany, Mommy found Kurt under the steps of their front porch, cooing softly to their tabby cat. When Kurt crawled back out, he was carefully cradling a mewling, squirming, freshly-born kitten. He'd helped Kitty have  _five_  of them, he said.  
  
And when Mommy smiled down at him, Kurt asked her why she was crying.


End file.
